


I don't have to see you right now

by Bittersweetsins2K17



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 12:00:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11058510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittersweetsins2K17/pseuds/Bittersweetsins2K17
Summary: Fighting and angst shit. More of a one-shot but I'm hoping to add chapters soon. I have a lot to work on rn with school and stuff.





	I don't have to see you right now

    A foul stench filled my nostrils as I walked by my roommate's room. What was that smell? This was bothering me, but I didn't want to intrude. Sure this was my apartment, but that was his room. Plus I didn't want to mess with him, he's not the person you would want to mess with. You see, he tends to be a bit antisocial. He gives off this pessimistic and pissed off vibe when he's around people. Of course he doesn't blatantly tell you, he just stares. He stares with those icy blue, piercing, cold and thinned eyes. 

    Golly those eyes made me tick, especially when he stared at me with them. My hair stands on end when he eyes me. And yet, he never spoke a word. It made my whole body prick and shake with anxiety. Was I doing something wrong? Did he need something? What? Goddammit what? I barely get a wink of sleep just thinking about him. He's so complex, from the way he walks to the way he talks. I don't know why I felt this way around my roommate, we've been friends since 4th grade, or so I thought. 

"Hey C-Craig," I knocked on his door as I called.

"Yeah?" His nasal voice answered.

"Did I get your laundry yet?" I asked, pinching my nose.

"No," he replied.

"Can I get it now?" 

"It's open."

    I opened the door with slight hesitation and peeked into his room. It was dimly lit as before and smelt of sweaty laundry. This was why I owned the apartment, I actually picked up after myself and Craig. Craig was sitting on the floor, staring at his 10 inch screen, playing MW3. His eyes were focused on that intense scene in the game that he tries to get past. 

"Lovely day outside," I mentioned as I scrambled for all his dirty laundry. 

"Hmm," he grunted.

"How about we go to the park and get some fro-yo?" I suggested hopefully.

"Why not?" He mumbled and set down his controller.

"Really?! That's great," I quaked with excitement, causing the dirty laundry to fall from my arms. 

"Don't get too excited, it's not a date or anything," he remarked with a sly grin as he assisted me with picking up his laundry.

   Oh god! Does he think I love him? I certainly hope I haven't done anything to show such thing. I frantically reached for laundry and felt his cold, pale hand touch mine.

"Gah!" I instantly fell over, feeling my cheeks get warm.

"Wow Tweek chill," he laughed, "how about you get ready and I'll take my own laundry?"

  Without a word I staggered out with embarrassment, my cheeks flushed red. Did that really just happen? No. I dashed to my room in a panicky manner and slammed my door shut. I quickly took off my jeans and started to unbutton my green flannel. Searching for a pair of socks, my mind raced with erotic thoughts. What to wear? There were so many things I could potentially wear, but I couldn't decide on one.  Suddenly, I saw something pink, and scraggly looking. It had words written repeatedly on it, in white font. I read the words "hotline bling". Since when did I have this? I held it up to my bare chest in the mirror, not too bad. 

"Hey Tweek- dude what the Hell is that?" He pointed at the pink sweater.

"Uh I don't know," I exclaimed, flinging it onto the floor.

"Do you need help deciding what to wear?" He asked with  
 a snicker. 

"Yes," I sighed in defeat.

"Here we go," he pulled out a green tshirt with the white Starbucks logo.

"Seriously?" I groaned.

"Heck yeah, you look the best in green," he  held the shirt up to my chest.

"Gah! No I don't, I mean thanks," I stuttered in awe of his compliment.

     He looked through my clothes as I put the shirt on. Slightly embarrassed, my cheeks grew red again. Craig actually complimented me! This was shocking because Craig never uttered a single compliment to anyone, but of all people, he complimented me? Something was different today, Craig was in a good mood. Not that he was always in a bad mood, but something was different here and it was very peculiar. I stared at him, zoning out in those black locks of his, I bet they were soft. 

"Well are you going to stand and stare at me, or are we getting fro-yo?"He teased me.

"What? Yeah!" 

"I'll pay." 

 

   I swung the door open and got a whiff of the fresh autumn breeze. I shivered at the frigid draft, but moved on. Craig's warm breath hit the back of my neck as we walked to the park. The tall teen was wearing his usual blue and yellow hat, and a blue hoodie. He then compelled himself to walk beside me, matching my pace. His pale white hand brushed past my trembling hand ever so slightly, it tickled. We reached the fro-yo stand and he bought me my favorite kind. How'd he know that? Maybe the quiet teen was observing every small detail in his life as it passed by. 

"Th-thanks Craig," my teeth chattered as I was battered with a blast of frosty wind. 

"No problem Tweekster," he sat down on a bench next to me.

    I ate the frozen treat hastily, giving my head a brain freeze. 

"Gah!" I blurted out and twitched in pain.

"Gah indeed," he squinted at me with amused eyes.

    Rolling my eyes, I shivered and continued to consume the treat. This was a pretty shitty idea, Tweek. Where is the logic in eating a frozen treat in the middle of autumn? In fact, I was so desperate to get his attention that I blurted out an idea.  God I hated this, I was miserable and cold. Why couldn't I have kept my mouth shut? Craig probably thinks I'm an idiot for bringing us out here! There goes our future together, right down the drain.

"You alright there,Tweek?" He blinked with concern. 

"It's a bit c-cold, ah!" I yelped.

"Want my hoodie?" He offered.  
   
"No that's okay-AH CRAIG WHAT ARE YOU-

"Hold still Tweekster," he pulled the jacket over my head, forcing it on me while sitting on my lap.

   I continued to scream but my screams were muffled. People walked by and stopped, I hoped it wasn't someone we knew.

"Craig what are you doing to Tweek?" A familiar voice cackled.

"I was just assisting our friend by putting his hoodie on," Craig sneered.

   Craig's weight left my lap and my head was finally through the hoodie so I could breathe again. Oh God! It was the worst of them all, feared by everyone in South Park, Eric Cartman. 

"Well why don't you just get a room or something. We all know that wasn't what you were doing," Eric remarked with a wicked grin.

    Instead of giving a savage response, Craig simply flicked Eric off with his default, emotionless face. Now I knew Craig was pissed off for sure. Usually Craig ignores someone, but when you really piss him off: you get the finger. 

"Ooh the finger? I wouldn't stick up the finger you put in Tweek's asshole in public if I were you," Eric snickered.

"Gah what?!" I exclaimed.

"You best leave, before I smack that stupid grin off your fat face," Craig spat in a threatening tone.  
   
      Uh-oh, Eric has really done it. He's pushed Craig to the next level of fury, threats. Please leave Eric, please. 

"Oh really? Let me tell you something Craig," Eric growled menacingly and snatched Craig by his collar, " I don't listen to homosexuals, especially you." 

"Eat my shorts," Craig stared Eric dead in the eye with such an obscure hatred.

"That's exactly what I would expect from your kind," Eric scorned with an evil smile.

    Eric held his fist up, ready to hit Craig. My heart thumped rapidly, I was wondering whether I should call for help or not. Craig didn't seem the least bit scared, he appeared as if he was ready to take the blow. Before Eric's fist met Craig's face, I immediately stood up and accidentally knocked my fro-yo on the ground. 

"Stop it right now Eric," I shouted with nervousness. 

   He pushed Craig back onto the bench and then strolled over to me with his towering structured and muscled body. I felt my fists ball up and my whole body quake with fear as he stared down at me . 

"What was that fag? I couldn't hear you over your profound gayness," he laughed and shoved me on the ground. 

"Scared? What are you going to do about it?" He chuckled and put his foot on my throat, "ready to go to Hell?"  
   
     I gulped with regret as I thought I may die a Virgin and an anxious teen. Eric pressed down on my throat and I squirmed to get up, but it only made the pain worse. 

Warm tears leaked onto my cheeks as I started to suffocate. This was it, this was the end.

"Hey fatass! You forget about me," Craig yelled and leapt onto Eric's back, pulling him off of me. 

     The two fell backwards, I gasped for air as they wrestled on the concrete. My lungs throbbed as I took in huge gasps of air. Blurry figures made their way over to split up the fight. Inaudible shouts were made from the oncoming crowd as the two were spilt up. Someone came and dragged me up, swinging my arms onto their shoulders for support. I regained my vision and started to see a mass of people, Token was there, and Clyde was supporting me. I couldn't see Eric or Craig, there were too many people blocking the way. 

"Everything is alright Tweek," Clyde soothed and clung onto my side. 

"T-t-tweek what happened?" Jimmy stood in front of me and Clyde.

"Gah! Where's Craig?" I ignored his question.

   The crowds started  clearing away as Stan, Kyle, Butters, and Kenny dragged Eric away from Craig. Craig was held back by Token and Jason. Craig broke free and wiped his bloody nose on his collar. Eric's left eye was black and puffy, it swelled greatly. He also had a bloody nose and a couple of scrapes. Craig's nose bled profusely, clots and scarlet drops leaked out of it. My stomach lurched and I stood on end, feeling slightly dizzy. I swayed a bit, only to be steadied by Clyde who clutched my side.

"You're okay Tweek," he assured me. 

"Hey why don't you guys just leave this poor kid alone?" Clyde yelled at Eric's gang. 

"It's not our fault," Butters called out as the others cursed and left.

"Bullshit," Clyde spat.

     Butters didn't reply, he just simply followed his companions out of the park. Token and Jason walked Craig over to the bench where we sat. Craig's nose had dried blood on it and his face had a couple of bruises. Why did he get himself into these messes? I wanted to fling my arms around and grasp him in my tight embrace, but I didn't. 

"What caused it this time?" Token inquired.

"He called us gay again and then threatened Tweek," Craig answered in a bitter tone.

"Who won?"Clyde blurted out, only to be silenced by a glare from Token.

"Eric came out on top, so he technically won," Jason answered Clyde's question. 

"Damn Craig, again," Clyde complained. 

"Shut up Clyde," Token hissed.

"We're going home,"Craig announced with an aggravated tone.

"You're welcome," Clyde remarked sarcastically.

"YOU BEST WATCH YOUR MOUTH ASSHOLE!" Craig veered around to swing a heavy fist down on Clyde. 

   A loud crack split the eerie silence, all of us stared in horror at Craig, who stood over the unconscious Clyde. Token and Jason went after Craig, who grabbed my hand and yelled "RUN!" What just happened? We were running from our friends and possibly from the police. I feared that Token, who was an athlete, would catch us. I didn't dare to look back, all I could focus on was Craig, clutching my sweaty hand. Please let us reach home! Token was still on us, Jason had fell behind, he wasn't the type to run. We then made a sharp turn onto Ebony Lane, I frantically glanced around as we kept running. This wasn't our road, what were we doing? I panted and grew faint, my run turned into a walk. Craig kept pulling me, causing me to fall into him.  
      Craig quickly recovered and picked me up, swinging me onto his back. 

"GAH CRAIG WHA-

"You're mine Craig," Token yelled, getting closer.

"In your dreams," Craig turned and halted, sticking up his middle finger. 

"Ha! Typical Craig," Token chuckled.

    Craig forced my hands into balled fists and whispered for us to fight together. Fighting Token, our own friend, I don't know if I could do this. Token stuck up for us and protected us from bullies such as Eric. Now we were about to fight him! 

"Tweek you don't have to side with him," Token said with concern, "join m-

   Craig slammed his fists against Token's chest, knocking the air out of him. Token gasped and fell back with agony. This was our cue to take off back to our house. I wondered if this meant we were fugitives.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, comment what you think :)


End file.
